Red Snow
by RomanticizeMe
Summary: Edgar doesn't mind snow. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Boys nor reap any benefit.

* * *

It never snowed in Santa Carla.

In the hundred years since the town had come into existence, it had snowed maybe once and it had been a tiny dusting that had melted the minute the flakes made contact with the pavement. But now the snowflakes were heavy and falling fast. They'd began to gather on the boardwalk when Edgar had finally locked up the store and was ready to head home. There was a blizzard forming around him as large snowflakes caught in his shaggy, dirty blond hair and on his militant jacket. He tied the black bandana tighter around his head-he wasn't wearing the red bandana, that was for work and fighting, black was just on days off. Alan had gone home early to avoid the snow-he hated the winter and the cold, so Edgar had stayed the extra hour or so by himself. He didn't mind walking home alone. Their house was about a block away, not a difficult walk.

Edgar gathered his jacket around himself, walking down the boardwalk. The snow layer was thick enough that he was making footprints with every step he took. The weatherman had been ecstatic today about the snowfall and how much they were supposed to get and how it was the biggest snowfall in the west coast. Edgar liked the snow, but it wasn't worthy of the attention it got from the media. There were murders and disappearances every day in Santa Carla that went unnoticed except for the occasional poster that blew loose in the wind. But the whole town stopped and waited in silence for the first snowflake to fall. Edgar wasn't like that. Snow was nice, but it wasn't life or death for him. He attributed that element to the vampires.

Edgar was off the boardwalk now, and his feet were crunching in the snow-it was about an inch thick as he kicked up a few flakes. There was definitely a coating of ice underneath, he would have to remember to salt the front of the store for those few customers that actually walked in that next day. They might not even come in-they'd probably be too freaked out by the damn snow to make a move into the outside world. A blast of wind slapped his cheek and he fixed his jacket, flipping the collar to protect his neck. It was too cold for any living being to be outside.

A menacing growl penetrated the silence surrounding him and Edgar whipped around only to see a vampire standing about ten feet behind him. The guy had this dark brown hair, strands of which fell in disarray around his face as his yellow eyes glowered hungrily at Edgar, his teeth already stained with red blood.

Edgar never came unprepared, he just wish he'd worn the red headband.

"Come and get me, blood sucker," he coaxed vehemently, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a stake. He flipped it in his hands once, directing the point right at the vampire.

The vampire laughed, snarling and crouching down, assuming the attack position. Within a matter of seconds, he was running full force into Edgar, sending him flying back into the snow on his back. Edgar felt his jacket scrape along the icy pavement, tearing the outer layer of fabric. Edgar felt every pebble and broken shard of ice beneath him, jabbing into his skin.

Before Edgar could even inhale, the vampire was on top of him and had him pinned to the ground. Edgar heaved his knew into the vampire's gut, a maneuver designed to send the vampire lurching forward and moving one hand to his stomach. The vampire grunted, but did not budge. Using one hand, the vampire took Edgar's head and turned it, pressing his left cheek into the pavement-exposing his neck. The more Edgar tried to fight and turn his head to see his attacker, the deeper the ice and pavement cut into his skin. Though his cheek was almost numb with cold, he could feel the scraping skin, the tearing flesh as fresh blood gurgled beneath the surface of his skin.

"Get…off!" Edgar bellowed, using every ounce of energy he had to turn his body quickly to the left, sending the vampire tumbling off of him. He'd deepened the wounds on his face, but it didn't matter right now. He quickly pushed himself off of the ground and ran over to the vampire, kicking the thing in the face and sending the vampire's nose towards the left, completely cracking the bone and sending fresh blood spilling into the snow. Edgar stood over him, preparing to stake him when the enraged vampire scrambled to his feet, grabbing Edgar's leg and pulling it out of joint, sending Edgar once again onto his back. His leg was in searing pain and it took all he could not to release the tears welling in his eyes. "I hate…vampires…" he muttered through clenched teeth as the vampire wobbled over, his fangs dripping with venom and saliva and he opened his mouth widely, standing over Edgar.

Edgar swung his fist to the vampire's jaw, the other fist into the vampire's cheek. He pushed himself into a standing position as the vampire fell back onto his ass, his hands covering his mutilated face. "Say goodnight," Edgar muttered, cramming the stake through the thick leather jacket of the vampire and through his skin. The vampire screeched, waving his arms about wildly and knocking Edgar face first into the ice. Edgar remained there as the vampire's screams died down and once again his ears were greeted with the silence of the heavy snow falling around him.

Edgar slowly pushed himself up from the ground, looking around-it was like the vampire had never existed except for the blood stained snow and the corpse of the vampire lying next to him. Shakily, Edgar pushed himself off of the ground, dusting his arms off. His life came out before him in a little cloud of steam. He could now feel the caked blood on his face, the warm goo leaking from his skin that contrasted with the cold gusts of wind.

Maybe he could call Alan to pick him up. The walk home did not sound as plausible.


End file.
